Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 12: Lost in the Woods
Chapter 12: Lost in the Woods Ryder touched his finger to his pup pad and answered the call. "Hello? Ryder here," Ryder answered. "Hi Ryder, it's Jake. I have a problem. I went hiking with Alex in the woods below the Ski area, but somehow Alex got off the trail and got lost. Could the PAW Patrol help out?" Jake explained. "No problem Jake. We'll help you find Alex. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder replied before sliding the side screen over, and pressing the red button that was in the middle of a circle of colors. Suddenly, all of the pups collars beeped, except for Snowflake's collar. "PAW Patrol to The Lookout!" Ryder's voice called out through the collars. "Ryder needs us!" all of the pups but Snowflake exclaimed. "What is it? Is it an emergency?" Snowflake asked in concern. "Yes. Whenever Ryder calls it means something or someone's in trouble, and we have to go help!" Marshall explained before he and Snowflake started following the other pups towards the inside of The Lookout. "Just to let you know Snowflake, I usually end up running into the other pups in the elevator!" Marshall said as he ran. "Really? How often does that happen?" Snowflake asked. Suddenly, Marshall slipped on the floor, and went sliding into the five other pups, knocking them over. Snowflake quickly followed and entered the elevator. "It happens all the time!" Marshall replied, causing all of the pups to laugh. Soon, the elevator went up, the six pups got into their uniforms, and then one the elevator stopped going up, the pups jumped out and got into position. Snowflake just stood next to Marshall. "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase exclaimed. Ryder then clicked the red button on his pup pad and the screen showed the woods below Jake's Mountain with an image of Jake and Alex in the woods. "Thank you for hurrying pups, ... And you too Snowflake. I just got a call from Jake. He and Alex were taking a hike in the woods area below Jake's Mountain, when all of a sudden, Alex got lost!" Ryder explained. Ryder clicked the red button on his pup pad again, and the image of Alex vanished, leaving a question mark in his place. "It's not save to be lost in the woods when it's snowy and cold outside. We have to find Alex, and get him and Jake back up to Jake's Mountain safely!" Ryder said. Ryder then swiped his finger across his pup pad screen, and when he saw Chase's symbol, he tapped it. "Chase, I need you to use your detective skills to try and find Alex," Ryder instructed. "Chase is on the case!" Chase replied using his catchphrase. Ryder then swiped his pup pad screen again until he got to Skye's symbol and tapped it. "Skye, I need your helicopter and goggles to help look for Alex from the air," Ryder instructed. "Yippee! This pup's gotta fly!!!" Skye replied doing a flip in the air, and saying her catchphrase. Ryder then swiped his pup pad's screen again until he got to Marshall's symbol and tapped it. "Lastly Marshall. I need you to be prepared with your ladder in case Alex decided to climb a tree to try and find Jake from higher up," Ryder instructed again. "I'm fired up!" Marshall responded. "The rest of you pups stay here. I might need you. All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed before running to the pole and sliding down it. The three pups then went over to the slide and slide down to their vehicles. However, when Marshall slide down, Snowflake accidentally bumped into him, sending them both down the slide. Once the pups were ready, Ryder got out on his ATV and they all drove across the bridge towards Jake's Mountain. Next Chapter: Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 13: Searching for Alex